


Marilyn Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Male & Female Sneezing, Male Sneezing, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Drabble where Lumpy's mom sneezes after Lumpy thinks about her.





	Marilyn Sneeze

Lumpy walked out of the small shop, then turned his head to look at it one more time. He could see colorful teddy bears, stuffed rabbits and flowers sitting in the display window, waiting to be purchased. He smiled as he inhaled, sighed to himself, and then walked away.

“My mom would love this place so much,” he said to himself.

Meanwhile, at the family home where Lumpy’s parents lived, Marilyn and Lumpward were watching an old movie in the living room. It was then that Marilyn’s nose twitched as her nostrils flared up. She was going to sneeze. She tilted her neck back as she moved her hand right over her mouth.

“Aaaaaaah... hah-chyew!”

She doubled over a little as she released the sneeze. It didn’t sound any different than it usually sounded. Marilyn pulled her hand away, then rubbed her nose delicately with her forefinger.

“Gesundheit,” Lumpward said as he turned his head to look at his wife. He had heard the sneeze.

“Thank you.” Marilyn continued to rub her nose, sniffling mildly.

“You feeling alright?”

“Yes, but they say that if you sneeze, it sometimes means someone is talking about you,” Marilyn mentioned. “Someone might have been talking about me just before I sneezed...”

“Bah, that’s just crazy talk.” Lumpward rolled his eyes.

“Are you sure? It might have been Lumpy...” Marilyn got up for a moment and walked over to the window. She looked outside for a few minutes.

“I can’t wait to see our sweet, little Lumpy again...” she said quietly.

“AaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-- CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” Lumpy suddenly sneezed explosively, with a good amount of spray firing out of his mouth. As soon as he recovered, he sniffled and rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

“Whoa... where’d that come from?” Lumpy wondered as he continued to rub his nose. “Must have been my allergies.” He sniffled. “Unless someone was thinking about me just now...”


End file.
